The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users can participate in audio/video conference sessions via their computing devices. Today, most users have mobile computing devices (e.g., mobile phones), and thus users may move locations during the audio/video conference session. In a workplace scenario, a particular user may begin the audio/video conference session in one location, such as at their desk, but they may later move to a different location, such as a conference room. The conference room can have a media system (a display, a set of speakers, etc.) associated therewith. The user, however, may be forced to manually configure the media system in order to utilize it for the audio/video conference session. This process can be time consuming and can interrupt the flow of the audio/video conference session.